loving the wrong brother
by nikkip13
Summary: Sakura, heartbroken by a certain Uchiha, went on a mission to bring both brothers back, on that mission, her heart felt for a certain someone that it should not have. Even though itachi is innocent, he still seemed cold hearted. Would she get her heartbroke again, or would he return the feelings by the time they got back to konaha? and if he did, would he stay or would he leave?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shinging brightly down on her cherry blossom pink hair, as she walked throught the small village that she was currently residing in, heading over to her hokages office to determine what her next mission would be. Ever since she had got her heartbroken at that time, she kept herself pre occupied by training constently, and taking every mission that she was able to get, keeping her emotions bottled up so nothing would be able to show, and no one would know just exactly how she was feeling, or how bad she was truly hurting. Things like that, she has always tried to keep those feelings bottled up, and always made sure to check on others, and fake her smiles so that no one knew what she was going through.

The perfect cover up, or so she thought that it was anyways.

She walked into the building were the Hokage currently resided, and made her way down the long lengthy halls to get to her destination. Sighing, she stopped in front of the large brown, wooden door, and knocked quielty, waiting for her to be allowed in. She heard a faint, "come in.", from the other side, and immediately, she put her fake smile on her face, opening the door to enter. Entering the room, she saw Lady Tsunade sitting her desk, with her hands on her head letting out a long, stressed out sigh, putting down her pencil to look up at her. She let out a little smile when she noticed her standing there.

"Finally, you made it here just in time Sakura."

Sakura looked up at her once again, still carrying the same fake smile as she did when she first entered the room, "Of course sensei, You called for me, so what mission do I have now?" She asked respectfully,

Tsunade, once again, let out another sigh, staring at her, a look on her face that she has never seen before. It kind of made me worry a little bit, but I let it pass by my anyways. "Well, you may not like this mission very well, but you are the only one that I can count on for this mission, the only one that I can trust as of right now." Her face was calm and collected, and her voice was stern but collected. She sometimes felt proud that she was her teacher, Ever since she has been training harder, Tsunade had pretty much taken her under her wing, and trained her with super human strength that can kill someone in one blow. A long with it, her temper as well is very easily set off which also came from her sensei. "I undersatnd Lady Hokage, I will be more than happy to do the mission for you, Just let me know the details so I can make sure I am properly prepared." She stated confidently,

Tsunade stared at her quietly for a minute, obviouslty debating on how to word the debriefing. It stayed quiet in the room for pretty much a whole ten minutes, before anything was said. "Well, I am trying to figure out how to tell you, without upsetting you or making you want to turn down the mission. I want you to be able to completly focus on the mission, but I am mainly worried about your emotions, and your feelings." She breifly spoke without loosing eye contact with Sakura. She raised her eyebrows in confusion, not sure on why her mentor would be so concerned with her emotions and feelings due to a mission, that she has not even told her the details for yet. Surely, it had nothing to do with her hearbreak, considering that have had no leads on him in over a year now. They use to get leads all the time, but they turned out to be dead end leads, or a battle would break out before anyone could speak on changing minds or anything like that. She frowned at her, trying to understand what she meant but was not able to.

"Lady Hokage, whatever it is, even if it has to do with my feelings or emotions, It will not affect the mission, those will be blocked away, you know as well as I do, that I would not let anything or anyone stand in the way of that, so please tell me what the mission is and what I need to do. I will be sure to succeed in it." My voice was full of confidence, but on the inside, my mind was racing. What could it be that made her mentor think that she would be able to handle it. She knew she would though, she had got to where she can handle anything thrown her way, aside from death that is.

Tsunade continued to stare at her hard, still thinking. Nothing had came out yet in reguards to the mission. Sakura continued to wait for her to speak. "Well, considering I have no other choice but to send you, here goes nothing. This mission, is a retrival mission. I have recieved word that Sasuke has been sighted close to near hear, now the next few things that I am fixing to tell you, must not be spoken to anyone as is considered to be confidential, and if anyone were to find out, a few...certain lives... would be at stake that really does not need to be, do i make that clear before I continue explaining?" She asked, voice much harder than it normally is, only resulting in making her more nervous than she was before. Then something clicked in her head, something that Hokage spoke, that has not been spoken in a long time, that name... had not been brought up in a year ever since the last lead was a dead end. Before her emotions could take place or show, she forced them down, and looked at her mentor, pure determination on her face, She was not going to let him ruin this mission for her, because of naive feelings for him that really should not be there anymore. Of course, they still were, and they would always be, but it was something that she was going to make sure never serficed again in her life.44

She forced her face to become blank, and stared back at the Hokage with a blank expression on her face. "yes Hokage, I under stand, I am ready for you to tell." She spoke softly. Tsunade nodded her head at her, and continued to stare at her before also continueing to speak explaining everything, and I would knod my head at her showing that im listenign so there was no problems, and that she is hearing everything that she is saying. "To start with, I know you are already aware that Sasuke was going to go after his brother for revenge for massacuring the entire Uchiha clan. But the thing is, Itachi is not to complete blame for that massacre, matter of fact, he is not to blame at all," She paused in the middle of exlaing, sighing and pushing her hair back behind her ear, speaking again," that was soemthing that was ordered, because the Uchiha clan had been plotting a scene, to kill the Hokage, and take over Konaha, and make them the leaders. Itachi, being part of the ANBU, caught wind of the plotting, and informed the Hokage immediatly, but Danzo had been present in the room at the time, and ordered for Itachi to kill off his whole family, and give his life up in Konaha with it, and no one knowing the truth. When Danzo made this order, Itachi had asked the Sasuke be spared, and be able to live his life, knowing full well that Sasuke would evnetual come after him in return, So what I want you to do, is find sasuke, and bring him back here, and hopefully, we can sort this mess out, and he will no longer want to get the revenge that he seaks, and Itachi would be left alone. I want you to leave in the next hour, and make sure you bring plenty of supplies and cloths, because I do not know how long this mission will take you." She spoke slowly but clearly so that she didnt miss anything and nothing would have to be repeated, then sat back in her chair, watching Sakura, watching for any sighn on any emotion, or anything that she could see that Sakura USE to have a hard time hiding, which was not the case now.

Sakura stared at her mentor for a moment, completyly shocked by what she was told , considering everyone believed that he is/was a cold blooded murdered that betrayed his own village, In secretcy, he really was not, and it is the saddest thing, because no one knew, and no one would ever know. She was not sure how she would react now if she ever saw him, but she would probably still be scared, and not care too much, because there always could have been a better way. Pushing all these thoughts to the side, she looked back at her sensei, fully prepared to do the mission without a second thought, or even batting a eye of fear or anything that should have been felt, but was not felt. She closed her eyes, opening them back up to look at the Hokage. "Hai, lady Hokage, I will make sure to bring him back so you can explain, I will pack and leave immiediatly." She spoke, and with that being said, she dissapeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals,

Arriving back at her apartment, she immediatly grabbed her bag, and began to pack everything that she would need for the mission, and a little extra just to be on the safe side. Before giving her the mission details, she had given her an idea on where she should start looking for him, that way it would be a little easier this time. Cloths, shuriken, kunai, food, water, extra water, healing items from the hospital, and of course, her contraceptives to keep anything from happening in case any rogue ninja snuck up on her just in case. She sighed as she packed her last object in the bag, throwing it over her shoulder, and walking out the door to head to the gates to get ready


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, when she had left to head out, it had been early morning, that way she got a headstart and would be able to put some ground behind her, she progress would be made before she decided that it was time to stop and setup for camp. She continued to race through the trees, hopping from branch to branch without missing a beat. She glanced at the sky to see if it was starting to get late in the afternoon, or if okay to keep going for right now. The next branch that she landed on, she stopped so that she can observe the sky. She stared for a few minutes, then let out a heavy sigh. Judging by the looks of the sky, it getting to be around six o clock in the evening, and here real soon, it would be getting dark. She would have to go ahead and find a safe spot to set up camp, and rest up for the night.

'Really it would have been better to make it to the next town and get a room, but there is no way I would have made it there before it got dark, and it would not be a good idea to travel in the dark, considering this was a solo mission, and considering the idea behind the mission.' She thought to her self, as she landed in front of a cave. She tilted her head to the side, observing it before making any decisions. The cave looked like it had been deserted, and looking at it from her stand point, you honestly can not even tell that there is a cave there, making it a pretty safe place to stay for the night, until the moring hit. She pulled her book bag higher onto her bag, and started walking slowly towards the cave, and making sure to double check there was no chakra signitures following and making sure she could not see anyone following her. When she was in the clear, she picked up her pace a little, and headed towards the cave to get settled for the night.

She made sure she walked further into the back of the cave to double be safe on making sure she would not be spotted while in the cave, even though her chakra was being masked to be hidden. She set her bag down, pulling out her sleeping bag, and a small bite to eat, something healthy at least to make sure tomorrow she would still have her energy. Quickly eating, she laid down on her sleeping bag, laying on her back watching the sealing, as dark took over the night sky indicating the night time had fallen. She tried her hardest to keep her mind from running wild, as she lay there, but it seems to never work that way. she was always thinking about something, and it was always something that would hurt her, and make her feel like she was not good enough, when she use to think that she was. The one person she would always think about, one of the same people she is going to try and capture; Sasuke Uchiha. A couple years ago, she had been one of those girls who had fawned over him, and would fight with the others over him, and her and ino were the main two that would always be fighting, even though he showed no interest in either of us. We had both known back then, but neither cared, because we were that into it, and very stupid for it at the least. The names that he had always called her, like annoying, and always haviong to protect her, and putting his life on the line when he did not have to, all because she could not fight back, because she could not do anything, Almost as if she was doing nothing but getting in his way. Getting in everyones way. 'I wonder what he would think now if he had seen the strength I have devolped, and how well I can fight.' the thought crossed her mind, but she knew that he would never know, because he would never let her show him like she wanted to. 'I wonder how he would react if he seen how well I can hide my feelings without them showing, and show that I really just do not care anymore.' Another thought that had crossed her mind while laying there, But she knew that would never happen either, since he was and is so focused on getting revenge on his brother, in which whom, was not guily, but just following orders for his village, like we all would.

She really could not understand why Tsunade was going to try to tell him the truth. He would either not care, not listen, or instead he would go after denzo, not thinkging twice, and become a missing nin for murdering someone in the village that he should not have. She was actually sure that the Hokage was aware of that, it just makes her wonder, if the hokage was even thinking about this clearly before she sent her on this testy mission. She slowly pushed all these thoughts from her mind, and rolled onto her side, finally falling asleep, and the dream that she had was not something that she expected to happen at all.

DREAM!

It was cold in the location that she was in, and her body felt like it had been shot several times over again. They pain she kept feeling just was not something that was going to go away. She wanted to scream out for help so bad, but there was no one else around with her. A little earlier she had been a battle with sasuke, trying to force him to come home, but he ended up seriously injuring her instead, putting her on the brink of death and then taking off, making sure that she could not follow and try to capture him again. Her breathe began to get heavy as she started walking slowly through the rain, trying to find anyone that can help her, and make sure she survived this, even though she felt like she was not going too.

It was dark outside as she wondered around, hoping to find any sign of life, and so far she was finding nothing, She walked a few more miles, and noticed something laying on the ground, a objecgt of some kind. Whatever it was, is not alive, considering its not moving, still interesting in going to see what the object was, she slowly made her way over there. It felt like it was taking forever just to get over there, but that was because of the injury that she now had in her stomach. When she finally reached the spot, she kneeled down and gasped when she saw that it was a body. The person was breathing, but barely, which meant that he/she was slowly dying. She had enough chakra to heal herself, but instead, she began to heal the stranger. She smiled to herself when she noticed there breathing was becoming regular again, and there pulse was going back to normal. She was almost finished, when a hand reached up to her and grabbed hers, to make sure that she stopped.

She frowned and looked down at the person, who was starting back at her with onyx eyes. She could not help but to stare back. "You are injured yourself, you should start healing yourself, instead of using what chakra you have left on me. I will be fine from here." The person stated coldly, then disappeared. She just stared at the empty spot that the person had been laying in, and frowned. 'this seriously could not be happening. She healed someone and had no idea on who it was that she had healed, wethere they were a bad person or not. Either way from what they said, she could heal herself but it wouldnt be enough to keep her alive, or keep her from going unconcious. Instead of healing, she slowly stood to her feet, and continued walking, in hopes that she would make it to the next town without passing out before getting there.

She passed a sign about a town up a head, and she finally was getting some hope. She walked a few more minutes to try and make it, but instead someone jumped in front of her before she could. Sasuke. I gasped a little, stepping back to try and get out of harms way, but it was too late, she found herself trying to get up off the ground but he would not let her, which only seemed to irritate her. "Look, I understand you do not want to come back to the village with me, and there is no point in making you, but please, leave me be, let me get to the next town." She spoke looking up at his cold ruthless face. He was staring at her, glaring. If looks could kill, then she would be dead now thats for sure. "I told you not to come after me, dont be so... annoying all the time." He stated cooly, still staring at her. She stared back. She was not even coming back this way for him. She did not know he was even going this way. She just knew that there was a town this way, and she needed to get there soon or she was not coming this way. She finally started to get angry. "I did not come this way for you. I came this way for the town up ahead, considering I have a injury and I do not have enought chakra to take of it. Please leave me by and let me by." She stated, glaring at him

Sasuke did not budge though. He was staring at her still, this time with a demonic smile on his face, that gave her the goosebumps and made her nervous all at the same time. She had no idea what exactly she had planned, but she knew this just might be the end for her. Slowly, he lowered his hand to the sword that was there, and unsheaved it, all the while still watching her with his gaze. "This path here, will be the end for you, I will make sure it is quick and painless, and then you will no longer have to worry about being a burden to anyone anymore!" He stated lifting his sword over his head. Sakura covered her face as the sword started to come down, and she screamed when it pierced her heart, ending her instantly.

END DREAM.

She bolted awake, letting out a loud and quick gasp, grasping her chest where her heart was. She started to feel around on her body, looking for any injuries, thinking the dream had been real. Lucky for her, she could not find anything, so it really was a dream, and was not real. At least, not yet anyways. She sighed, glancing outside to see if it was even time to get up and get started. It was still slightly dark, but she seen that it was getting about the time again, to start heading out and get this mission that I was on. "Well, today it going to be a long day, since I did not sleep well tonight since I had that dream, I wonder if it meant anything." She spoke out loud to herself. She just hoped that is not what was going to happen to her when she did finally find sasuke.

She put all her belongings into her bag, and started towards the entrance of the cave, until she felt a chakra signiture that she did not recognize, so she backed a little back into the cave and hid until it passed. She did not get to see who it belonged too. When it started to clear up and there were no signs, she hopped out of the cave and took to the trees heading towards the village that was coming up, the one Sasuke was spotted in. As if right now all she could think about was the dream she had, and what might really happen. The thought scared her, but she forced it out of her mind anyways not worrying about it for now. She needed to focus on the mission at hand and thats what she planned to do.

She stopped when she reached the start of the town, looking around at the small place ahead of her, smiling. 'well this place is small enough that if he is here, then it wont be a problem finding him. just the matter of scoping him out.' she thought to herself, as she walked into town. She glanced around at the little shops that were set up, and frowned. Something seemed like it was off about this town, but she couldnt seem to figure out what it was. She sighed, shaking her head, putting off the feeling that she was currently getting. she walked around for a few minutes but was getting nothing on any signs of sasuke. This was starting to get stressful, and being irritating all in the same. When she realized that she was not getting any clues, even with asking people if they seen him, she decided it was time to leave the town, and search somewhere else, buying some quick food to take with her and eat on the way.

After leaving the border of the town with her small amount of food, and eating, she walked through the woods, making sure she kept her guard up while she was walking in case someone tried to sneak up on her, or tried anything stupid. She walked for a while, continuesly watching her back just in case. It was getting towards mid day, and probably time to stop for a small break. She put her book bag on the ground, pulling out her water bottle to drink a little bit, and sitting on the ground for a moment. She sighed in relief getting off of her feet for a minute, and feeling the fire in them starting to go away. I small smile crept onto her face, as she relaxed for just a moment. She took another bite of her food, and almost choked when she heard a loud noise coming from up ahead. It sounded like there was a fight going on. She frowned, not knowing who it was is the scariest part of being a little ways away from it. There was of course chakra signitures, but they were faint, and she couldnt make out of she had recognized them or not. She frowned once again when she started to get a bad feeling in her pit, one that left her shaking, and it scared her to be point she thought that maybe her mission was coming to an end already. By now, it was starting to get dark, and she knew she needed to make sure the people fighting where not the ones important to her mission. Quickly, she threw her belongings back into her bag and bolted through the trees towards the chakra signitures that she felt, in hope that she would make it in time. She felt one of the signitures start dying down, and she instintantly started to panick a little, and picked up her pace. The signiture that was dying dow was finally gone, and the second disappeared very quickly, making her quickly scared.

She managed to run into a clearing, where there was a lot of damage, and there was kunai every where. She glanced around the area, trying to observe what might have taken place here, and see if there was anything there that would give her any clues to who it might have been that was in the battle. By this time, it was already dark, and it was hard to see anything that might have been on the ground. She jumped from the tree she was squatting in, landing directly on the ground, and quickly started looking around the surroundings again, walking slowly through the clearing. Her breathing began to pick up as she noticed a body laying on the ground, and she immediatly started walkin that way to see if she noticed who it was. She gasped.

Laying in front of her happened to be one of the Uchiha's that she was there for. Just not the one she was hoping to find first. Instead she came across the brother Itachi Uchiha.

FORGIVE ME IF THE CHAPTERS ARE KIND OF LONG. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. iF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked over the injuries on his body, seeing if there was anything that she could go ahead and try to heal. Of course he is not dead yet, but he is almost there and his pulse did not feel very good either. I frowned, looking at the injury that appeared on his stomach. It looked like it might be whats making him slowly loose his life. Her hand started to glow as she placed it above the wound and started to quickly heal it before it was too late, and she could do nothing. 'I really hope that it is not to late, and he can be healed so my mission can be a success. The quicker I get them there, the quicker I can never speak of it again, or even worry about it, and keep my past feelings blocked away from them.' She thought to herself, as she continued to heal the wound. She knew it was going to take a while since the wound was fatal and extremely bad. The question was though, who did this to him, considering he has always been untouchable. This person must be extremely powerful to get a blow like this on him, or any Uchiha at all. She sighed as she continued to do what she knew she had to do.

a couple hours passed as she worked on him, making her more tired then anything, considering she was starting to run low on chakra because of this. She had to continue though since she was almost done, and his pulse and breathing was going back to normal. She sighed to herself in relief that she felt like he was going to make it, and she still might be able to succeed on her mission like she told her mentor that she would. While she was waiting, she glanced at his face, noticing the color was starting to come back. She was going to look away, but she couldnt help but to look a little bit longer. She noticed how much similarity there was between him and sasuke that it was crazy. It was enough to make them look like twins, even though she knew that they were not, since one was older. She also could not help but notice, that itachi was just a little more cuter than sasuke, but that might be because of the age difference. He also seemed like he was more muscular, and more toned than his brother. Sakura immediatly shook her head roughly, to get the thoughts she was having out of her head. There was no way she was checking him out, even innocent, he is still a s-class criminal, and until everything is cleared by the Hokage, that was a place she could not go to. Even then, she would not go there, not with the brother of whom she used to be in love with.

Finally, all his vital signs seemed to be going back to normal, and he was out of the woods for now, and the wound seemed to look a lot better than it did. She smiled to herself, and continued healing, to make sure it would be taken care of completly, before stopping and waiting for him to wake up, so she could explain what was going on. She felt her chakra starting to get low, but she knew this had to be finished, so she continued on, forcing herself to focus. She felt her body start to shake, but ignored the feeling as she continued to heal. She hadnt realized the movement below her until someone reached out and touched the small of her back. startling her, making her stop her healing process. She looked down at the Uchiha laying in fron of her, to see him staring at her face, sharingun not showing at all. She stared, not daring to move, waiting to see what would happen next or if he would say anything. For a little while there, nothing was said as he kept is hand on her lower back, and they just stared at each other. What he said though made her blink and then got confused.

"Your chakra is low, I am healed almost completly now, there is no need for you to continue. Rest, so you can build your strength back... and thanks." He stated, making her blink, and get confused. Shouldnt he have tried to kill her or something?

"Um...your welcome..." She stuttered out. He watched her quietly, like he was reading her mind or something. She shivered, feeling nervous under his watch, not knowing what to say.

Her hand started to glow again and she looked at his wound. "There is only a little bit more to go, I can do this!" She stated as she started to heal again. His other hand reach up, grabbing her wrist, immediatly making her stop. She looked at him again, and he was not sitting up, staring at her. "I said I am fine, and you need to rest, You are low on chakra, and I am able to move around now. I am fine." His voice was ice cold as he spoke to her, and he was now face to face with her.

"Well, okay, but before you bolt, there is something that I need to tell you, why I am here. "She said sitting back, holding herself up with her hands. He continued to stare at her, with yet another cold look on his face. Making her shiver again.

"I aleady know why you are here. Dont worry, I am going to come with you willingly since I already know whats going on, It is dark there is a cave over there. We will rest, especially you, and then go after sasuke in the morning and head back to the village, but like I said, you need to build your strength first. So let's move to the cave." He said coldly, starting to walk and leaving her there.

She frowned, getting to her feet, and started to follow him to the cave. After a few moments, things to her started to get blurry. She squinted her eyes, staring ahead, trying to force herself to keep going. 'It's not that far I am sure I can make it, I just have to push myself a little further.' She thought as she started to put pressure on her legs to walk. She could feel herself start to get wobbly, and her breathing picked up a little. Finally, her eyes started to give in, and the last thing she seen was Itachi right at her side as she passed out from exhaustion,

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the cave, she had been walking towards. She blinked a few times, looking at her surroundings, letting the last few memories climb back in. She had been walking towards the cave, and passed out right before seeing Itachi catch her before she fell. She bolted up looking around, and glancing outside, seeing the morning light pouring into the opening of the cave. She sighed loudly, realizing she was the only one in the cave. 'Of course, why would he not bolt while I am out. I didnt see him wanting to come back willingly anyways. That is usually how it works with him.' She thought to herself, as she started to gather her belongings, that somehow got in here with her. She frowned, at least he put her and her stuff in here before taking off. Even though thats not something that he would normally do. On the plus side, she had all her chakra and energy back, she would be fully prepared for today. She tossed her bag onto her back, and started making her way towards the entrance, and was stopped when someone walked in the entrance. I sighed, seeing it was not someone that was going to hurt her, Itachi.

"I see that you are finally awake. Dont worry I did not bolt, do you have your energy fully restored?" He asked, voice still cold as ever. It was actually starting to get annoying, and she wished he would drop the facade. She was really starting to believe that was all an act anyways. "Yes, I have my energy back. Fully restored... thank you." I spoke quietly.

"Good, I know where sasuke is, and you will need my help bringing him down, and your energy for it, because he will be the one that will not come willingly."

They nodded at each other, heading for the entrance of the cave, then taking to the trees, running at full speed. She let Itachi take the lead, since he knew where they were going and she did not. Another couple hours passed, as they continued to run. Itachi came to a abrupt stop, making Sakura stop with him. She landed on the tree right next to him, looking at him curiously.

"Why did we stop? Is something wrong?" She asked,

"Yes, sasuke has sensed my chakra. He thinks I am dead, and does not realize that I was saved. So he is headed to this spot now. What I need you to do, is disguise ypour chakra, and I will signal for you to come out when it is time." He stated, as he hopped down into the clearing, not giving her time to argue.

She did the signs to hide her chakra and got behind a bush. It was quiet for a few minutes, and then someone walked into the open with Itachi. I stared in shock. 'So he was not lieing, sasuke really did pick up on him and immediatly came this way. Maybe thats why he didnt hide his chakra while we moved.' She thought to herself.

She gasped as she got a good look at him. He was much different then what he was A couple years ago. Sasuke Uchiha stood in the clearing with his brother, and he looked extremely angry. And she already knew why.

Itachi Uchiha was alive.

ALRIGHT THIS IS THE 3RD CHAPTER. AND JUST ON A NOTE, IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION ABOUT ITACHI BEING INNOCENT, AND STILL DID WHAT HE DID TO SASUKE AND HIS FAMILY. I AM NOT GLORIFING ITACHIS ACTIONS. I KNOW WHAT HE DID WAS WRONG,, BUT ITACHI DOES HAPPEN TO BE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. MY STORY IS NOT COMPLETLY BASED OFF THE SHOW, I AM MAKING MY OWN THEME AND IMAGINIATION WITH THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY :)


End file.
